project_in_progressfandomcom-20200213-history
SIStem
The SIStem is a uniquely designed Artificial Intelligence (AI) computer monitoring system. SIS stands for Specialist Identification String, which is what unique PRISNOID numbers are called. The SIStem and PRISNOID SIS are and can be referred to interchangeably. THe SIStem was implemented for better and more effective monitoring and supervision of prisoners. Previously, a large quantity of records for various factions were kept through sheet records. However, this method of record keeping was found to be taking up too much space, despite the use of Inventory Boxes and specific engineering. Most notably, the SIStem has been implemented for the supervision of prisoners under the pilot program of Judge R. M. D, who also designed the SIStem with assistance from The Scientists, The Loggers, The Technicians, and The Makers. SIStem types * SIStem (Master) * SIStem General (SIS-G) * SIStem Parent (SIS-P) * SIStem Secretary (SIS-S) SIStem Artificial Intelligence The Artificial Intelligence of all SIStems do not exceed the capabilities of Artificial Narrow Intelligence (ANI) and Limited Memory AI (LIMAI). SIStems cannot communicate meaningfully with operators or users. In addition, they do not interact with operators or users on the same level as other AI such as Siri or other computer AI due to the way they have been designed, thus needing operators to supervise and direct them. Physical Location and Operators The SIStem (Master) is stored in and operates from a physical server inside a purpose built storeroom in the Judges' chambers area. Attached to this storeroom is an interface operation deskroom where two members from The Loggers, Technicians, Keepers, or Librarians monitor and operate the SIStem according to guidelines set by the Supreme Court. Most supervisors of the SIStem are from The Technicians. In addition, Operators can be from any age group, from newly inducted Faction members to those nearing retirement. Other SIStems are stored and operated from many physical server rooms in purpose built areas inside various buildings. The SIStem Master is the only SIStem that has an area built specifically for it. Every few years or so, the set of operators supervising the SIStem are rescheduled. This is to ensure that there is minimal burnout of the Operators and reduce any temptation to modify or adjust any parameters or guides set by the ruling levels of Factions (e.g. the Supreme Court) to a way operators may feel it should be. This is needed as the nature of operating and supervising the SIStem is considered to be very lax due to the largely autonomous function of the SIStem, and minimal focus required from the Operators. New operators spend at least six weeks training with previous operators of the SIStem before being rostered on for supervision. This period of time also counts as a break from work for previous operators before continuing on to their new assignments. Operators and locations of other SIStems tend to be in the main buildings of most Factions. They tend to not need as much supervision as the Master SIStem due to their operations being mainly automatic. The SIStem Parent is an exception as sometimes whipleashes can misbehave. When whipleashes misbehave, operators then contact the owner of the whipleash and inform them of the intentions and actions of it. Capabilities and Functions Sistem Master The SIStem Master is capable of monitoring and recording a prisoner's thoughts, feelings, actions, and speech. In additon, the supervisors of the SIStem can set the SIStem to show future or past events in the prisoner's life through dreams, sound, smell, or feeling. The same can be done for past memories for the prisoners under the pilot program. Future events and memories of the life under the pilot program are rarely, or never shown due to the way different dimensions and timelines are structured, as well as Imagini law and ethics. The SIStem stores and encodes this data under the prisoner's specific PRISNOID string for access and viewing by the Supreme Court. SIStem General The SIStem General (SIS-G) is a separate SIStem which tracks and records the use and access of various items, technology, and documents accessible by all members of Imagini society, as well as some of those not from Imagirnia. SIStem Parent The SIStem Parent (SIS-P) is a SIStem dedicated to tracking and recording the use of and actions of whipleashes. Although the SIS-P is an AI system, it cannot control the whipleashes as they are items that are both inanimate and living objects. SIStem Secretary The SIStem Secretary (SIS-S) is a SIStem dedicated to storing and recording official documents such as academic records and identification documents for all members of Imagini society. It is separate from the Master SIStem as the documents and information stored and recorded are for general use and editing. Trivia * Despite the SIS-P being unable to control whipleashes, they have found a way to communicate with each other through the SIS-P, even though their language and mode of communication is not understood at all by Imagini or other people, including those skilled with technology or living things. The SIS-P like others, cannot understand whipleashes, other than what they intend to do or the things they have done. * Other than the SIS-P tracking whipleashes, all SIStems except the SIStem Master cannot track or record the actions, thoughts, emotions, and intentions of individuals not connected through the Pilot Program. Imagini cannot be tracked as it is considered to be blurring the lines between organic and machine to do so, as well as illegal and unethical.